The present invention relates to an improved faucet structure, and more particularly to a double-functional faucet structure which can be controlled to alternatively discharge a large or a small amount of water.
A conventional faucet includes a switch and a water discharging tube. The switch can be switched open to discharge water from the discharging tube. Such structure can be hardly controlled to discharge small amount of water and once the switch is opened the water will flow out of the faucet by an unnecessarily large amount. This causes waste of water. Moreover, the water rushing out of the faucet may splash on a user's body or clothes.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved faucet to eliminate the above shortcomings.